


Otterary Man

by MyLittleMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bobcat!Jack, Gen, Longhorn!Ryan, Otter!Ray, RT Hybrid AU X, Wren!Gavin, cat!Michael, ram!Geoff, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleMogar/pseuds/MyLittleMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ray's turn to upgrade. If only who knew what the hell he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otterary Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, I do my hybrid theory a bit different than others. I see it as a more regional thing, reflecting more on heritage or where you're from. Because of this, Jack isn't a lion, but a bobcat. Ray is an Otter in my head and if you don't like it, there are other rabbit!ray fics out there for you to read. I hope you enjoy this one, as I had a lot of fun with it.

              Ray was waiting, on edge, every second of the day ever since the outbreak hit. Once people had suddenly started sprouting tails and ears a month ago, he’d been waiting for his turn. The strange extremities had only shown up in Texas a few weeks earlier, but it was rapidly taking over leaving only a few in the office still completely human. Barbara, Ray, and Gus were the only ones left and they were tired of getting shit over it.

              When Ray started to get the beginnings of a headache he knew what was coming. It was late in the day, lucky enough for him, so before it fully hit him he was able to bum a ride back to his apartment. The pain became a problem once it reached his lower back once he tried to lay down for the night.

              _Looks like I’m getting a tail,_ he thought, grouchily shifting to sleep on his stomach.

              He was looking forward to what he would wake up as, but he didn’t know how spread out the pain would be. Geoff had said it was his head that killed him mostly, Ryan agreeing, while Gavin said it was all in shoulder blades. Jack and Michael had it pretty spread out, though Jack’s was worse than the lad’s, seeing as though he his teeth change along with whiskers growing in, the bobcat hybrid missing a few days work because of the pain. As a whole, the only advice they offered was to sleep on his stomach and shirtless, because there will be blood and that shit didn’t wash out easily. His skin felt much needed relief against his cool and warn sheets, sore and aching, Ray fell asleep quickly, his body shutting down to avoid the pain it knew was coming.

              When he woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm screaming in her ear, his body ached. It wasn’t as bad as it was during the night, but a dull throbbing took its place, his lower back and head not feeling so hot. Ray groaned, running his fingers through his sweat and blood matted hair, feeling around for his new ears. What he found were smaller than expected, streamline with his hair and smoothed down, round and no higher than his hair. He needed to see this.

              With a pained groan, Ray climbed out of bed, what felt like a tail toughing the back of his legs. Yeah, he really needed to get a look at this. He stumbled groggily to the bathroom, wincing as he turned on the lights, and stared into the mirror.

“What the fuck?” He parted his hair, getting a better look at his now tiny ears.

He turned around, trying to get a good look at his new tail. It was roughly the size of a dog’s, brown and thick, with slick looking fur. Ray had never seen anything like it. With a shake of his head, he busied himself with a hot shower and getting cleaned up for work. As he washed the blood from his new extremities, he get to see more of them. His tail was not just sleek, but pretty water resistant, the shower just running off the blood with it, neither having really matted the chocolate colored fur.  After a thorough washing he set to finding a pair of jeans that he could easily cut a hole for his tail to fit through.

Maybe the guys at the office could help him figure out what he was.

 

* * *

 

 

“Looks like somebody hit puberty,” teased Geoff, ruffling the lad’s hair, “What the fuck are you?”

“Don’t even know,” he said, taking a seat at his corner desk, setting up for the let’s play he was about to film with the group.

“You some sort of dog?” Gavin asked, leaning back in his new chair, careful not to bump Ryan with his wings, eyeing Ray’s tail.

“Nah, it’s too fat. Lindsey’s isn’t anything like that, plus it’s too smooth.” Michael offered, staring alongside his Boi, tail twitching in curiosity.

“You look familiar, but I can’t get it.” Ryan grumbled, fiddling with his set up on the couch, “It’ll come to me eventually.”

“Google it,” Jack supplied, “That’s what I did with Caiti.”

“Only you wouldn’t be able to tell what a fucking Kangaroo looked like, fucking cat,” the lad mumbled, trying not to dwell on it. He had googled it when he first got to the office, but google didn’t give you much when you type in “brown animal with small ears and tail”.

He loaded up GTA, making sure he was ready to start capturing and recording, putting all thoughts of ears and tails out of his mind. Today they were doing Gavin’s Heist, everything having gone worse than with Geoff’s. He let out a screeching chirp sound that he’d never made before as the gas station blew up, taking him and Gavin down with him. It was only a few minutes later and it was half way through that Ryan suddenly broke the silence rule after dying.

“OTTER!” The steer yelled, “You’re a fucking otter!”

“Fucking Christ Ryan, edit this shit out,” Geoff bleated, trying to focus on the task at hand.

“What are you even talking about?” Ray asked, breaking his ‘death’ silence.

“Yeah, just keep talking, break the fucking rules of the heist. Fuck the let’s play and just do whatever we want,” the older man mocked.

“You’re an otter. How did you not know? Aren’t those like a thing up north?”

“Shit, I forgot.” Ray sat in shock, letting that sink in.

“You’re welcome, now, back to the job.”

Ray pulled out his phone, opening twitter and setting up for a new tweet. Holding his camera up, he stood up and snapped a picture of his new look.

“Guess who’s finally got his big boy parts? #thisguy #otteraryman “

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write anyone else becoming a Hybrid, just comment and I will, no problem at all. If you want me to fill a prompt, come find me on tumblr at my-little-mogar


End file.
